dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Maneater
Maneater is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The Maneater is a yellow worm-like creature resembling the tentacles of an Evil Eye. They are dangerous foes that spring out from random chests to eat anyone that dares open the lid to its trap. Description Maneaters hide in and spring from chests found in Bitterblack Isle. When a chest containing a maneater is opened, the opener will likely be grabbed and then attacked. Maneaters have sharp canine-like teeth that fill their mouth and are perfectly capable of consuming Pawns or the Arisen whole. The creature's skin has strange eye-like markings, possibly to confuse its prey or simply make it seem more threatening to other denizens of Bitterblack Isle. When defeated one can see that the worm's bottom half does not extend underneath the chest as one would expect; in fact the Maneater does not seem to have a bottom half at all. It is not known if a maneater relates to some large trans-dimensional beast in the same way that an evil-eye tentacle is a manifestation of the appendages of an Evil Eye. Attacks The Maneater's initial attack will be a grab with its mouth - holding the captured person aloft and unable to attack, whilst being damaged by the creature's sharp teeth. The only response is to wriggle free (Egression will help), or to be freed with the aid of an ally. Once disturbed a Maneater will cast an Exequy like spell, which will slay any characters caught within its sigil's radius after the spell is complete. Once cast, the countdown timer will continue unabated (even after the Maneater is slain). The creature's physical attacks include a circular sweep attack in close quarters, and will attempt to shake any grappling character off. Maneaters also spit Petrifying venom at anyone standing in front of it. Locations Maneaters are randomly found within chests throughout Bitterblack Isle. Some chests never contain maneaters, others are random. Two chests always contained a lurking maneater: a chest (#8) in the Ward of Regret, and a chest (#13) in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. Rewards On being slain a Maneater may drop a Cursed Bitterblack Gear or Novelty at any level, though level 3 drops are rare. It may also drop a Septiscopic Crystal, Diamond, Moonstone, Rock, Pretty Stone, Gold Ore, or Rift Crystals (Maximum of 47,000 reported from a single Maneater). If driven off but not defeated the Maneater leaves no treasure. Tactics Maneaters have strong resistance to Holy, but are weak to physical attacks, and Dark and Fire magics. Additionally attacks with high Stagger power are useful as they can stagger it. Six well-placed Throwblasts will kill a Maneater. The maneater will disappear after a time if not defeated; thus stronger skills are recommended when fighting such a beast. A Heavy attack from daggers based on a high physical stat will often kill a Maneater instantly. Defensive tactics *As a Sorcerer casting a long lasting High Maelstrom or defensive High Necromancy before opening the chest will help to protect the Arisen if grabbed *As a Magick Archer the skill Immolation is useful protection if grabbed *Standing well back and instructing a pawn (use the "go" command) to open the chest is a useful self preservation tactic * The Egression augment makes it much easier to escape the Maneater's holds Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Enemy specific : *Weak to Dark *Witness and be hit by a spit attack *Witness it casting High Exequy *Witness it swallowing a character (the character may not need to die) *Damage it with an explosive attack (may not be needed, can be done with Sunflare, Fracture Dart or Blast Arrows) In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 45 Maneaters either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Exploits *If one wishes to use the godsbaning exploit then save the game before opening a chest that can contain a Maneater, especially those that might contain a Bitterblack Level 3 weapon (such as the two in The Bloodless Stockade). *Whether or not a given chest contains a Maneater is decided when an area is entered - leave and re-enter to reset this. *Chest #8 in the Ward of Regret and chest #13 in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet will always contain a Maneater. These chests can be used to farm Rift Polycrystals and Perfect Rift Crystals for up to 35,000 Rift Crystals. Trivia *In the role playing game Dungeons and Dragons a Mimic is a creature that disguises itself as as chest, rather than hiding within it. *The Maneater's visual pattern resembles that of a Blue-ringed Octopus. References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_maneater.html Gallery can also be an RC drop from one of these 3 types - Rift Bicrystal, Rift Polycrystal and Perfect Rift Crystal.]] Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies